


When they leave

by DarkSide (Dark_Side)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Alone, Castiel is waiting, Gen, Mention of Dean Winchester, Mention of Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sad, cryptic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Side/pseuds/DarkSide
Summary: I'm not good at summary, nor at title.Dean and Sam are gone. Castiel can only wait." When they leave, there is nothing left."





	

When they leave, there is nothing left. There used to be a light everywhere they go, a little despair in all their actions, a small antiquity in each word. Hands lingered a while more, eyes roamed carefully over each other. There used to be something familiar. There is no more. They lie on beds of leaves, sunlight pours from foliage. It is a warm day, birds sing somewhere in the woods. Wings are open over friends, family, love. New thoughts cross the waiting mind. Everything stopped some time ago, but the world keeps spinning around.  
There used to be tired sad smiles, tight hugs, small mercies, scratched happiness. There is no more. They lie on beds of leaves, moonlight pours from foliage. It is a cold, silent night. Wings are open over friends, family, love. Old thoughts cross the waiting mind. Hands stroke hair that grows old, but not long. There used to be home, somewhere to go. There is no more. Wings wrap tightly around happiness, love, grief.  
When they leave, there is nothing left. Dark light pours from above, sounds are silent. Wings are open, wrapped around love, family, joy, waiting to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed this short thing and that it is not too cryptical to understand. Feel free to leave comments.


End file.
